Penguin Days of Summer: Kingdom Come Again
by penguin adventures
Summary: It was the start of just a normal night until Maurice got ahold of some bad lychee nuts(again). Now The Penguin have to battle "King" Maurice again and free the lemur habitat and the zoo before he conquers the city. guest appearances by Dr. Blowhole and Dave.
1. Chapter One: Return of King Maurice

August 1st 2015

Penguin HQ, New york

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Boys it is relieving to have just one normal day," I said, "No aliens, No time-traveling, no magical beings." "Unfortantly," Kowalski said, "we can't have no lemur activity." "Yes," I said, "Who has a party until the sunsets party?" "Yeah," Rico said. Just then the doors to Kowalski's lab flew open and a bunch of lychee nuts poured out. "Kowalski why do you have lycee nuts?" I asked. "Well I decided that the best way to prevent Maurice, Mort, or anyone turning power mad," Kowalski said, "was to take all the lychee nuts."

"Won't the lemurs get supisious?" "Private, Private, Private," I said, "Kowalski show him the math." "This is a thirty in one hundred chance of a lemur eating a bad lycee nut and well you know…" Just then a manical laugh filled the air, "Kowalski looks like you missed one." "Here we go again," Kowalski muttered. Then Ringtail came running in his crown clearly missing, "Maurice gone mad!" he said, "He took my throne!" "Did he eat a lychee nut," Kowalski said. "Um yes," the lemur replied. "how bad could it get?" I asked. Then the lights went out, "Oh…that bad." I ran to the periscope and looked out to see the face of Joey the Kangaroo. "Marsupial!" I shouted, "and hot-tempered."

"Let's go topside! Let's defend our home!" I shouted. "I'll wait down here," Julian said. We went topside and found ourselves face to face with Joey and his two Gorilla thugs. "Strange seeing you three here," I said. "Capture them!" Maurice shouted. "Why are you working for a lemur under the influence of bad lychee nuts?" "You ask too many questions, mate," Joey replied with his Austriallan accent, "Joey thinks you need a beaten." "Bada" "And Bing" "Will crush" "tiny birds" "I see you met Joey, Bada, and Bing personal body guards of the king."

"What is you sick and twisted game this time Maurice," Private demanded. "To rule the Zoo! And from this Zoo I will conquer New York! And from New York?" "New Jersey?" "THE WORLD!" "Skipper I just take the guava-berry cure…" Bada grabbed it, crushed it, and threw it into the water. And then Joey delivered his infamous roundhouse kick and everything went dark.

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: Late Night Chase

Lemur habitat

9:30 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We awoke to find ourselves upside down with ropes tied to our feet, "Welcome to the fortress of King Maurice Supreme Lord of the Lemurs," Maurice said, "Now you will swear you're undying loyality to me baby…OR ELSE!" "Or else what," I asked. "I will force you to obey me," he said, "Bada! Bing! Show give them a warning." Bada punched Private in the face. "You call that a warning punch?" I asked, "Rico ready that ace up your sleeve!" Rico hacked up a playing card and handed it to me. I launched it and it spun in the air missing to the gorillas but that wasn't the target. Just like the last time it cut the light and knocked out the gorillas allowing us to escape. "Oie! Penguins get back here!" Joey shouted, "Joey's going to make you're life horrible!"

"Their getting away their getting away!" Maurice said. "Joey doesn't think so," Joey said as he hopped after us. "Run!" I shouted, "Private I know…" Private blasted Joey and the Gorillas with the hypercute knocking them both out. "Take that Maurice!" I said. "We got away!" Private said. "Skipper without the cure," Kowalski said, "we may be forever on the run from Maurice's thugs." "Well it can't possible get worst."

Meanwhile…

"Well it just has pen-gu-wins," a dark figure said. I think you can guess you it is…DR. BLOWHOLE.

Elsewhere…

"Hanssss the plan issss ready," Savio said. "Excellent," the Puffin replied, "I'm coming for you Skipper!" "Can I eat them?" Savio asked. "When I'm done with them," Hans replied, "A rouge lemur King was just what we needed.

Back at the zoo…10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

"Oie!" Joey shouted, "get back here Penguins!" "He found us!" Private shouted. "Move!" I shouted but the Gorillas blocked our path. "Now what?" "We spring our trap…" "We don't have a trap…" "I wasn't going to tell them that Kowalski," I said. "We're so died," Private said. "Private I think we can handle two Gorillas and a Kangaroo," I said. "If only it was that easy Penguins!" the voice of the Rat King said. "No it can't be…" Kowalski said. "You don't look happy to see us," The Rat King said as he appeared from the shadows. "No we're not," I said, "what did that lemur even offer you." "the freedom to do whatever we want with this Zoo," The Rat King said as the rest of his fellow rodents appeared.

"You're finished Penguins," Maurice said. "Ah…King Maurice in person," I said. "That's King Maurice Supreme Lord of the Lemurs," Maurice said, "I see you might my ally The Rat King." "Surrender Now Maurice!" I said. "Yes Maurice," Julian said, "Return the Crown to the rightful King." "Are you wearing the crown?" Maurice said, "No then…Bada! Bing! Joey! Destroy them!" "Rats!" The King Rat said, "Attack!"

The Gorillas backed off when Rico hacked up his Rocket Launcher. "You're not paying us enough for this!" Bada yelled as he ran off Bing right behind him. "Oh you think Joey's afraid of a rocket launchers do you?" he said as he kicked it out of Rico's flippers. Kowalski and some rats both dived for the weapon. Kowalski managed to catch it before the Rats and fire it. The Wall behind Joey exploded but it caused him to stop longer enough for us to surround Maurice.

"Rico backup Gauva-berry cure!" Kowalski said. Rico hacked up the spray can but missed Kowalski's open flipper. The Can rolled to Joey's feet who then smashed it into the ground. The Rat King snuck up from behind and grabbed us, "Bye, Bye birdies." But then Maurice and Joey were both frozen in ice, "What?" The Rat King said releashing us from his grip. "Skipper," Hans said holding his Freeze ray/cappicino maker, "We meet again." "Hans!" I said, "why don't you just stay in Hoboken!" "I couldn't resist," he replied, "Neither could Savio." The Snake came out of nowhere and started squezzing us, "You finisssshed Penguinssss," Savio replied.

And then Joey and Maurice broke from their icy prisons, "Those Penguins are mine!" "No their mine," Hans said, "But you can have the cute one." "What?" Private said. "Okay then," The Rat King replied. "Capture them!" Joey, The Rat King, and the rats were nowhere to be found. "Looks like you're all out of thugs," I said but Maurice was gone as well. And then I realized that I could breath easier, "Skipper Savio and Hans are gone!" Kowalski said. "Um I don't think we're in the Zoo anymore," Private said.

"Exactly foolish Pen-gu-wins," a voice said. Kowalski turned in the direction of the voice and said, "Wait that sounds like…" "Dr. Blowhole," I finished. The Panel with the restrants popped up and put us right where he wanted us. "Okay you picked the worst night so far to return?" "Yes you can thank that rouge lemur for that," he said. "We need to escape," Kowalski said, "if we don't deliever the Lychee Nut cure now…Maurice could get stuck like that forever…" "Escape? how do you intend to do that," another voice said. "Debbie!" "Dave," Kowalski said. "Oh right," I said, "DAVE!"

(end of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: Dave and Blowhole

Dr. blowhole's Base

11:30 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"You never learn do you?" Dave asked, "how hard is it to remember Dave!" "what is your plan," I asked. "Behold Pen-gu-wins The…" " **IDD." "** What?" "Intergalaxic Doom Device." "Let's me guess you both plan blow up the planet and rule over what's left of the world." "No not even close," Blowhole replied, "Dave…" "We plan to destroy everything outside the solar system thus shrinking the Universe." "And then what?" "With no aliens to interfer we would then…Rule the World!" Blowhole replied. "Once we get rid of you of course," Dave said. "No we let them watch the rest of the universe get destroyed," Blowhole said. "How is that productive?"

"What good is having Revenge if you arch-enemies don't get to watch you do it?" Blowhole asked. "So you want them to live," Dave asked. "Yes it's much more fun watching their reactions to my evil plans," Dr Blowhole replied. "You think this is fun!" "Yes otherwise I would be in a completely different line of work," Blowhole said. "But that's not how evil works!" "Says the one who disgused himself as a human!" "Well the plan wouldn't work anyway," Kowalski said. "Of course it will work," Blowhole said, "Red One ready the device." "Wait why wouldn't you think that it would work?" "Gravity," Kowalski replied. "I accounted for Gravity." "What about The Daleks?" "I accounted for them too," he replied. "Well I guess it's just balance." "Balance?" he asked getting real close. "Yeah as in you got none!" Kowalski said licking Blowhole in the fast. Blowhole lost his balance (funny that he fell for it again) and Kowalski freed us from our restrants.

Dave looked at him and said, "This is you having you're revenge?" Blowhole got back on his scooter and turns to Dave, "I have a suprise for you it's called the…" " **Mindjacker."** Blowhole jacked Dave's brain and pushed another button and a claw came down and carried him away to the back. The loud screams told me that he was probably dropped into that steaming pot of water that Blowhole keeps saying is in the back. "Mission accomplished," I said. "What how?" " **Intergalaxtic Doom Device** ," the computer said, " **shut down in progress."** "Oh come on!" Blowhole said, "this is not the end Pen-gu-wins!"

We then found ourselves back in the Zoo surrounded Face to Face with King Muarice and an army of Rats, Joey the Kangaroo, the Rat King, and Hans and Savio. "While you were away," Maurice said, "we had a meeting of how to defeat you." We got into battle stance prepared for battle

(end of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: The Fall of King Maurice

Central Park Zoo

Midnight

(Skipper's POV)

"Attack!" Maurice shouted. Joey the kangaroo, the Rat King, and every Rat surged forward. Maurice smiled evilly as his lycee-nut influenced plan come to friction. "Soon this Zoo, the city, and the WORLD will be mine," Maurice said. "You won't get away with this Maurice," Mort said."Maurice," Julian pleaded," don't do this." "Silence!" he shouted, "this is my victory! Starting with the defeat of the penguins!"

"Well _King_ Maurice I have some bad News," I said as I slid over taking out Rats along the way. Kowalski got out the knock out grenade and took out Joey the Kangaroo. "But we're an Elite Unit the elitist of the elite," I said, "and you'r reign is over…" "Destroy them!" the Rat King shouted before I took him out with my corkscrew. "Stop Them! Stop Them!" Maurice shouted as Savio edged towards us, "Thissss issss the end Penguinsss," he said. "For you Ssssavio," I mocked, "Rico!" Rico hacked up a bomb and threw it to the ground. The explosion knocked Savio into the elephant pen. "No not again!" he shouted. "You got that right," Burt said before he started smacking Savio around with his thrunk.

Hans had some sense and fled from the Zoo dropping his freeze ray on the way out. "Yeah you better run Hans!" I shouted after him, "back to Hoboken with you it hasn't been pleasant." Left and right Rats fell to Private, Kowalski, and Rico while the Rat King recovered. "How hard is it to stop four flightless birds." Kowalski, Private, Rico, and I took The Rat King down showing him exactly how hard it was. "Kowalski the Lycee Nut Cure now!" Kowalski grabbed the can and toss it to Mort and then we surrendered. "I win!" Maurice shouted, "I'm the Ultimate Ruler of the…" Mort sprayed Maurice in the face with the cure and Maurice turned back to normal, "of the…the…Who would dare wear the Crown of King Julian…oh no not again."

Shortly afterward…

"Sorry about that again," Maurice said, "but did I really threaten to destroy you?" "Yes on countless occasions," I said, "but it was the nuts…again." "I can't believe I eat those lychee nut again?" "don't worry we destroyed all the Lychee nuts," Kowalski replied, "we should be fine until the next shipment." "we're in the middle of a game here," Julian said. "Oh right…continue."

"Now I'm raising you two of the pinnapples," Julian said. "Um Julian this is stomp the wombat there is no betting," I said. "What!" Julian said, "this is outrageous!" Rico then burped up a hidden card, "Rico I thought we went over this…never mind." "Kowalski what's are trajectory?" "95% certain that this is that last time we will ever mention lychee nuts…" "And the other 5%?" Private asked. "That somehow we missed some lychee nuts and Mort got to them." "I like those odds," I said.

 **The End**


	5. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
